


Why the Hawk Nests

by completelyhopeless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha calls Clint on his habit of finding nests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why the Hawk Nests

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Marvel Cinematic Universe, Clint Barton +/Natasha Romanoff and/or +/Bucky Barnes, claustrophobia](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/570337.html?thread=79884769)_
> 
> It felt like something to have Clint & Natasha discuss in the early days of their partnership.
> 
> Um... and warning for brief implied child abuse.

* * *

“Why do you always nest?”

Clint shrugged, trying to find a good vantage point for observing their target. Natasha should have been down getting the mark into position, but she seemed to be taking her time on this one. Clint didn't blame her. This was the kind of person he actually enjoyed killing, one that deserved it for the kinds of sick things he did and got away with.

“I thought it was a joke when I first joined S.H.I.E.L.D,” Natasha went on. Her eyes met his, that intense stare of hers. “It's not a joke. It's a compulsion.”

He could have tried to deny it, but he knew she'd see right through him. He could have told her the truth, could have tried to explain the crushing weight and sheer panic and the darkness and the screams. _Help me, help me, please. I can't breathe. Let me out, let me out. I'll be good I promise._

Instead he shrugged. “You ever been locked in a steamer trunk? I don't recommend it.”


End file.
